Redemption of a Knight
by koolmoose66
Summary: Link is a captain of the military group known as the Free Knights. He along with his team must protect the nobility of Hyrule at their annual conference. Dark past will be brought forward and the team will be forced to undertake their biggest task yet, can they complete the mission or will they die trying. Rated T for language and gore , possibility of suggestive themes


Hey everybody this is koolmoose66 with my first legend of zelda story. Now this story is going to bring in a lot different aspects from several zelda titles. The land layout will be the same as in the Gamecube version of Twilight Princess, as will the looks of most of the characters. Constructive Criticism is encouraged I like to know what i'm doing wrong or things you guys feel I could improve on. Flames will be ignored.

"Speaking"

' _Thoughts'_

 **Disclaimer - I do not own the Legend Of Zelda nor the characters, only the story line.**

 **Chapter 1, The Knights.**

I awoke to a light knocking on my door. "Sir, the general requests your presence in his study along with the rest of your team."

I sigh ' _didn't I request time off for after the last mission we were sent on'_ "Tell general McCain I will be there momentarily." I tell the messenger through the door not yet ready to leave the warmth of my bed.

"Yes sir, do you wish for me to wake your team or would you prefer to do it personally."

After some thought I reply. "Wake them if you would, I will meet them in a few minutes."

"yes right away sir, do not fear it will be done" replied the messenger before he took his leave.

"well I guess I better get dressed." I say to myself. ' _Here we go again.'_

Fifteen minutes later I find myself walking towards General McCain's study. Now you may be wondering if I am in the military, and the answer is not quite. I am a team leader of a six man cell of elite warriors from across the world. While we we each have our differences we are as close as brother, each one willing to die for another. We are each a part of a group known as the Free Knights started by McCain himself almost thirty years ago. Basically were mercenaries, but instead of fighting for the highest bidder we fight for what side we believe to be in the right Cliche I know but I can't see myself doing anything different. As I near General McCain's study i am meet with two guards at the door, each dressed in full knight equipment. "Your team has already assembled inside" said one of the guards as the other opened the door for me to enter.

As I enter my room I look at my team. Were an awkward looking group to say the least. First is the youngest of the group at the age of nineteen, Ralis, crown prince of the zora tribe. Now why would the prince of the zoras be working for a mercenary group? Well the answer is simple, Ralis hates being a prince. Ralis is what you would call a free spirit. Can't sit still and would rather run around with his friends all day than play politician. Most would say this is just like most kinds but that's not what his father, King Ramos, thought. King Ramos saw this as a weakness in his son and the polar opposite of the the heir to his throne should be. As a result the king would brutally beat Ralis when he would 'act out' in his opinion. One of these beating took place when king Ramos was teaching Ralis the Zora fighting style. Ralis was a natural born master for this art, dual wielding daggers, and after a short time was able to easily best his father in a sparring match. Outraged by being bested by the boy the king made an attempt to strike the boy, Ralis still having the daggers in his hand instinctively retaliated with a counter strike. Eyes wide Rasis realized he had ran one of the daggers through his father's chest. King Ramos died instantly from the dagger piercing his heart. Ralis in a state of shock did the only thing he could think of, he ran. Ralis ran for days until he found himself at the foot of a volcano, Death Mountain.

At death mountain Ralis encountered the second member of our group, Darbus. Darbus is a goron, a VERY big goron. Darbus was born the normal size as all other gorons, but started to grow at an enormous rate until he was almost twice the size as the rest of his brethren. Because of his size Darbus was much stronger than the other gorons and was quickly put to work in the goron mines. While most gorons work in the mines Darbus was treated as little more than a slave. He was forced to work long shifts sometime for days at a time with little sleep and almost no food. Also because of the tremendous work load Darbus had become illiterate, not having the time to learn to read and write. Something ralis is has always been more than happy to help him with. After running for so long and not being around water Ralis was slowly starting to dehydrate and shrivel up. Darbus found the boy on the trail to death mountain and took him to the hotsprings. The hot water soon revived Ralis who thanked the large goron for saving his life. After that moment Ralis started to slowly befriend Darbus, and was fascinated with his skills. From working in the mines for so long Darbus had become a master of explosives, namely the bomb flower. As Ralis continued to stay on the mountain he became appalled with the treatment of Darbus and eventually confronted the Chief of the goron people. Enraged the an outsider dare tell him how to treat his people the chief banished Ralis from Death Mountain. Not wanting to lose his only friend Darbus followed his friend and also left the mountain. The two have been together since.

Next was Sheik, now he was kind of an odd case. Sheik is, or rather, was the fiance of the royal family's current Sheikah guardian, Impa. Sheik and Impa started off as childhood friends, but with a intense rivalry. The two were constantly trying to prove that they were better at the assassin arts of the Sheikah. Much to the disappointment of Impa, Sheik won everytime without fail. Sheik was an absolute prodigy at the ancient arts of the Sheikah, and at the age of 15 was already considered a master assassin and was quickly making a name for himself. Sheik, while proud of his skills, hated all the attention he was getting from the rest of his tribe. Like most Sheikah, Sheik vastly preferred the shadows and little attention. Little did he know that his parents along with Impas had set an arranged marriage between the two before they were even born. When the two found out they were elated, they would get to spend the rest of their lives with someone they already knew and could trust. The tribe instantly found out about the marriage. Each member going out of their way to congratulate and at times give gifts to the young couple. This in turn put Sheik in even more of a spotlight which irritated the man to no end.

After a couple of months of being together tragedy struck. The attendant of the royal family had suffered a heart attack and had killed, this left a problem as to who would fill the role for the royal family. The elders made their choice, the new guardian would be Impa. This left Shik two options. Since the contract with the royal family stated that only one Sheika can have full time presence unless there are other circumstances Sheik could not go with Impa. Sheik had a difficult decision to make, remove his mask and resign as an official assassin of the Sheikah to be with Impa, or null the marriage. Sheik made his choice, the day she left, he never even went to say goodbye.

I met Sheik in the Kakariko village tavern. It had been 3 months since Impa had left and he was trying to drown out the misery of his decision. After hearing his story and coming from a tragedy of my own i shared a few drinks with the man. Okay ill be honest there were more than a FEW drinks shared that night. After that night Sheik and I have been friends ever since and he is my second in command.

After your night in Kakariko Village Sheik and I woke up the most random place you can imagine, in a stack of hay in the lon lon ranch barn. There we were discovered by the resident archer of my team, Mido. Mido is the only son to the owner of the ranch, Talon, and the older twin to Malon. I can still remember the look on Mido's face when he found us that morning. It was a mix of amused, shocked, and alarmed. In other words, priceless. Mido was

unlike his father and twin sister. While both were master at caring for the animals, Mido could kill them all off in a day if left by himself. Despite his best efforts Mido could not raise an animal to save his life. That being said, one talent that Mido did have was with a bow and arrow. Mido never missed. He could shoot several arrows at once and each one hitting its target and no matter what kind of weather he was in he would still make the perfect shot. While his skills impressed most, his father was not one of them. As the oldest son, Mido was the heir to the ranch but with his skills at ranching, the ranch would be destroyed before a year was up. Talon would often yell at his son asking "How can I leave the ranch to someone who couldn't keep a weed alive for more than a day!" Seeing no other choice Talon did the only thing that he could do. He disowned Mido and gave the rights to the farm to his sister. After that day Mido joined Sheik and I and for the next year we traveled Hyrule, doing whatever we pleased until McCain and the Knights found us.

Last theres Zex. Zex has a short story but no less painful. Zex is a Twili, not only that but he was the apprentice of the master of magic, Zant. Like Sheik Zex was a prodigy in his craft, soon rivaling even Zant and the Princess Midna in power. His tale turns dark when Zant turned against the crown, wanting to rule the Twili himself. Blindly following his master Zex fought for Zant for nearly 2 years until the princess Midna was able to defeat him. Taking pity on Zex and deciding not to behead him like she had done to his master. Midna had instead banished Zex from his homeland for the rest of his life. Zex is the most recent addition of the group but quickly showed his loyalty and is a valuable asset to have in battle.

"Ah captain, thank you for coming" Said McCain breaking me from my musings. " I apologize in advance calling you and your team here on your brief vacation."

"It is not trouble General McCain my team is always ready when you need us" I replied

"Good because this next assignment is an important one" McCain said the the entire team "you will all be attending annual meeting for the leaders of Hyrule as protection"

"So basically you want us to babysit the nobility of hyrule"

McCain Nodded. "I guess that's one way of looking at it, yes. You and your team leave in three days so relax until then."

"Yes General, Everybody meet me in the main hall in three days time to leave." I announce to the team before leaving.

I Suppose i should let you know a little about myself. I was found on the doorstep of the mayor in the small village of Ordon. The mayer Placed my in the care of Rusle and his wife Uli. For awhile everything was fine in Ordon I was working as a goat herder for the local ranch owner Fado. One day when I was herding the goats I was not paying attention and a goat had gotten out of the fence and started speeding towards town. When I finished herding the goats and started to head home I noticed the people all gathered around the mayor who was crying. The goat that I had let escape had managed to ram the wife of the Mayor who not being tossed in the air and landing on her head was killed. While the village nor the mayor blamed me for the death i still couldn't help but feel guilty, and the mayor's daughter, Ilia, made sure I felt it to. ilia was the sole person who blamed me for her mother's death and on many occasions demanded I leave the Village. for awhile I did my best to ignore her, but each day it got harder to do so. Eventually I took her advice and left Ordon in the dead of night. I have yet to return to the village.

As for my name I am know as many things. The Green Knight, the captain, the hero of light, take your pick I have more if need be. But you may call me by my given name, a name not known to many outside of the Knights.

My name, is Link.

Well everybody that's chapter one. Leave a review of your likes and dislikes but please no flames. Like i said this is my first story and i got a lot to learn but i hope you enjoyed it

Sincerely koolmoose66


End file.
